


The hidden Candy Bar - "I like to snack"

by NiKaTaru



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Blow Job, Candy bar, Fun, Gay Sex, M/M, Malec, Still dont know what to tag, alec top, just have fun reading it, magnus bottom, no food sex suprisingly, snack or no snack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 19:06:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18146207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiKaTaru/pseuds/NiKaTaru
Summary: This is a little fun Malec sex thingIt result out of a discussion about the "I like to snack" from Alec in 3x13and the assumtion that "We know how they get" when they snack.This is mostly a Gay sex sceneso if you don't like to read such thingsstopp and move on to other FanFics pleaseif you like to read thishave funand let me know in the commis what you thinkkudos are also appreciated





	The hidden Candy Bar - "I like to snack"

When Magnus came home from the most exhausting day he ever had in his life, he hadn't thought Alec was already at home. His boyfriend was often working late and Magnus wasn't sure if he even wanted him there. To search for a job was the most depressing thing he had done today. He nearly slapped the last guy whose shop he went in to ask for a job, because he was the felt hundreds person who asked about certifications. Maybe he should open his own business and ask Catarina for Certifications but he wanted to do that alone. And all he wanted right now was a drink and to cuddle into his bed.  
But Alec was here and he would ask how his day was and his mood would get worst because he wouldn't lie to him. After Magnus poured himself a drink he walked over to the bedroom. Maybe he could fall asleep before Alec get out of the shower or at least pretend to.  
But as soon as he went in he saw that something was different. There was something on Alec's nightstand that he never saw before. Something he knew but never had thought Alec would even like. Strolling nearer he picked it up with his free hand and read.  
"Candy Bar"

  
It had a coconut flavor as he read further, his favorite. Magnus drank the Whisky on ex and placed the glass on the nightstand. He rolled on the bed still the candy bar in his hand and it was opened before he realized it. The smell of coconut come to his nose and reminded him of the time he were on the tiny Island with Alec, sitting on the beach, drinking coconut water out of the coconuts and laughing. What a vacation that was. He sight.  
Maybe he could take a nip. The nip became a way bigger bit. It was way to tasty. When he thought about taking another bit he heard the shower turning off. Wrapping the half candy bar into the paper he put it back on the night stand.  
No Alec would see through it in no time. He grabbed the candy bar and placed it into his night stand. Maybe he would only think that he misplaced it somewhere. He hadn't even the time to roll back when he heard the door behind him.  
"Oh you are back already?" Alec said in surprise and strolled over to him. Magnus had closed his eyes, pretended to sleep. He could smell the Sandalwood of his shampoo Alec used all the time. A smile came to his lips.  
"Magnus? Did you eat my candy bar?"  
His loves voice wasn't amused. Magnus gulped and went on trying to convince him that he was already asleep. He could hear Alec walking around the bed and coming closer. He was leaning down because Magnus could feel his breath on his skin. His heart started to beat faster. Then he felt Alec's lips on his and how shouldn't he resist them. Giving into the kiss it was cut short after.  
"I knew you weren't asleep. If you were fallen asleep your glass wouldn't have stood of my nightstand." Alec placed the glass on Magnus nightstand now and stood up completely.  
"Did you eat my candy bar Magnus."  
The ex-warlock sighted and rolled himself on his back.  
"Fine you caught me. But it was coconut. I love coconut. And I never thought you were the candy type."  
"I like to snack. And I could have really used a snack today. It was a bad day."  
Magnus lowered his eyes.  
"It wasn't a good day for me either." he admitted. Alec looked down to him and to see his boyfriend becoming depressed, he hated to see him so.  
"Guess we both have to look for something else to ~snack." he said.  
Magnus looked up and a nearly naughty smile came to his lips. They both clearly weren’t in the mood to talk right now or wanted to give in to their bad mood.  
He placed himself a little more seductive on the bed and opened his trousers zipper and button.  
"Take a snack~ if you like~" his voice was deeper now and the way he licked his finger after he said the words made Alec gulp.  
Magnus hadn't even time to breath until his love was above him and kissing him down into the pillows. Longing and breathless he caught his lips and tangled them into a passionate desiring kiss. Magnus gasped when Alec broke it and ripped his shirt and vest open. He would have to ask Catarina to fix it Magnus thought for a second, then the burning kisses landed on his skin. Magnus loved the passion of his boyfriend and for this bad day it was the best thing to forget the rest and turn it into a good one.

Alec’s lips wandered down Magnus upper body with the same desire he had put into the kiss on his lips. When he reached the edge of the trouser he licked along it. Nibbled down the upcoming erection still covered in the shorts. His hot breath panted against it and he could feel the shiver. With his teeth he caught the upper edge of the shorts and started to pull it down. Magnus gulped while he watched Alec unpacking his candy bar. If Alec does it like that with a real candy bar too, he would never be able to watch him unpack one without thinking of this. The former Warlock bit his lip for a second. A delightful moan rolled out of Magnus mouth when Alec licked over his top in the next moment.

“Tasty~” the Shadowhunter whispered against it and licked it again. Unpacking everything with his hands now like a hungry wolf, he let his tongue play along it as if he had to try every inch to make sure it was as tasty as the first spot.

Magnus already melted beyond him. When all the cloth where gone Alec placed himself between the legs of his love.  His hand started to caress and massage the whole long. His eyes darted at Magnus reaction to what he was doing he sucked him in. Another moan rolled out of the former Warlocks mouth. It was rare that Alec was open for this but the more did Magnus enjoy it. He could feel the gulping of his love before he let him slip out again. Teasing his top with his tongue before he set a kiss on it, he started repeated the game again after it.

Enjoyable shivers started to run through Magnus body while his moaning let Alec know that he loved how his lover pleased him. While his massage got more intense over the reaction he saw, he only took the top in his mouth. Sucking harder on it, Magnus clawed more firmly into the blanket beyond him.  
"Ale~ Alexander~" Magnus rough voice brought out. "If you go on like this ... I will~"  
Alec let his tongue lick his whole length.  
"You shouldn't have eaten my candy bar." Alec whispered against his lover’s erection. Sucking the top in more intense the next moment, Magnus pressed himself back into the pillows. Pushed himself deeper into Alec's mouth. A loud lustful moan shouted through the bedroom when he came.  
Alec gulped a bit in surprise, before he let his love slip out. Magnus sunk down panting deep. His eyes were closed, but he could feel Alec kissing his way back up. He opened up a bit when he could feel his loves hard length against his skin. Wrapping his legs around him, he placed himself the right way to show him what he wanted.  
"Are you sure?"  
"I thought you like to snack.” He whispered purring against Alec’s lips. “I like to too."  
He could still feel Alec's smile when he kissed him. Soft and still deep was their kiss while Magnus fished for the gel. Massaging it around Alec's cock he could taste his moaning against his lips.  
The Shadowhunter started thrusting against Magnus hand, who grabbed it harder. With the next thrust he directed his love back to his entrance. When he felt the top of him pushing inside himself he fell into the moan of Alec with his own. The taller one stopped and let him untangle his hand. Magnus had opened his eyes to see into Alec's hazel ones filled with one question. Magnus didn't answer with words either and instead shove himself further on his loves cock.  
Alec moaned, starting to push himself deeper into Magnus. He was yearning for more since he had seen Magnus letting himself fall under his pleasing.  He didn't stopped when he had filled him up completely. He just got on taking him hard and longing. Magnus already melted again under him. Wrapping his arms around his love he dragged him down into a lustful breathless kiss. Their passion took over and they lost themselves in it.  
Hot skin against hot skin. Their breath taken away with their rhythm. Their voices melted together in a symphony. When Alec's dark voice groaned against his lips, Magnus fell into it. Taken away by the feeling to get filled up and the heat of Alec's orgasm, he came again.  
Panting heavily Alec lay down on him. It took a bit until Magnus had caught his breath again.  
"You really like to snack." He half  joked.  
Alec laughed.

 

After a while Alec crawled down from his love and cuddled himself aside Magnus. Magnus placed a sweet kiss on his temple. They didn't need words to show how much they loved each other. Alec set a kiss on Magnus chest and sighed. It was his most loved position to fall asleep.

He was already dozing when he heard the rustle of paper.  
"So you only hid my Candy bar."  
Magnus twitched when he was about to take a bit. He had thought that Alec had been asleep anyway. Alec looked up now.  
"I may have eaten half of it already." he gave back. "I couldn't help it."  
"You know you never have to hide my candy bar."

Magnus blushed and had to blink twice when he heard the tone beyond the words. Then he smiled.  
"Oh I for sure learned that today." Magnus giggled.  "Shall we split the rest?"  
Alec nodded with a smile. Before Magnus had the opportunity to break it in two half his love had covered the upper half with his lips. Magnus bit his lips by the sight of it. Super softly taking the bit, Alec held his eyes at Magnus. When Alec hat gulped his part down he smirked.  
"I think coconut is my favorite too." he whispered.


End file.
